


Caught in Your Web

by sourapplebaby



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Halloween AU, Kara Danvers is Spider-Girl, Lena Luthor is a whipped girlfriend, a fun little twist to supercorp, halloween antics, spooky season fluff, spookycorp, who doesn't love a spiderman kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourapplebaby/pseuds/sourapplebaby
Summary: Lena tries to remember how she got here.Halloween was not a holiday she particularly liked to engage in but this year she decided to indulge her girlfriend.“For the littles, Lena! Pleaseeee, you’ll get to see all the costumes. It’ll be fun! Promise.” She pleaded with puppy dog eyes and a pout she knew Lena could not resist.





	Caught in Your Web

Lena tries to remember how she got here.

Halloween was not a holiday she particularly liked to engage in but this year she decided to indulge her girlfriend. Kara had taken it upon herself to come home with various amounts of candies, _the good kind _she expressed as she placed the bags down on the counter of the kitchen. Lena looked at her amused, noting the traces of chocolate at the corners of Kara’s lips and giggling quietly to herself as Kara rambled on about Halloween.

“For the _littles_, Lena! _Pleaseeee_, you’ll get to see all the costumes. It’ll be fun! Promise.” She pleaded with puppy dog eyes and a pout she knew Lena could not resist.

The first time Lena succumbed to Kara Danvers’s adorable pout was on their first meeting at CatCo. Kara had brilliant, well shot photos of Spider-Girl, a newly emerged hero of National City that had only been poorly captured by smartphones and security footage thus far. Her second in command, James was skeptical of Kara and the concept of Spider-Girl over all. He stormed off, muttering about “_how do we know she’s not a villain_” and left Kara looking blue. Her now famous pout present on her lips, and Lena…just couldn’t leave it there. She hired her and felt what she can only describe as a small jolt of electricity as they shook hands and met eyes. Kara’s eyes were a sea of blue with green/grey specks. She blushed as Lena lingered on them just a moment too long.

Lena had suspected after some time, that Kara was a bit more _involved _with Spidey than she had let on. Lena asked Kara one day if they were an item and all the blood left Kara’s face. She responded with a squeak in her voice, “Don’t be ridiculous, Lena.” 

That same evening, Kara was working on editing the _exclusive _interview Spider-Girl had given her at her desk and Lena was finishing up some last-minute emails when an angry male somehow entered their workspace looking for Lena. He came in shouting, something about damaging the reputation of his company and Lena quickly looked up to Kara’s desk to make sure she was okay, but she was nowhere to be found. Her heart dropped to her stomach at the sight of the man waving a gun, hysterically.

Seconds later, Spider-Girl emerged on a wall, attaining the madman’s gun with a _thwip _of her web. He was caught off guard at the hero being there; with a jump off the wall, she kicked him unconscious. Lena stood shocked and thoroughly amazed at the Spider-Girl’s impeccable timing. And then looked back to Kara’s empty desk. It was then, that she started to connect the dots. 

With suspicion stirring in her mind, Lena decided to put it to the test about a week later. Throwing something from a good distance behind Kara, too high for Kara to catch with her hand, instinctively shooting web to catch it. Kara froze. She seemingly forgot she wasn’t alone in the office and turned, eyes wide and shocked. Lena was leaning against the door frame of her office with a knowing smirk.

“Sooo...I guess secrets out, huh?”

“Well, I’m pleased to know you aren’t dating her.”

Kara blushed, rubbing her neck nervously. “Why is that?”

“Because now I can.” 

.

.

. 

Lena found herself surrounded by a large group of trick or treaters on the night of Halloween. The bunch were a tad aggressive, swarming her and giving disapproving looks when she only gave them two candies. Kids on a sugar high seemed to have left her slightly more on edge than she felt in her conferences mainly consisting of men with egos too big for their heads. She sighed and leaned against the closed door and wondered why she agreed to this. Kara had not made it home yet, a _spidey _emergency keeping her out.

_The things you do for love._

She closes her eyes to calm herself before having to answer to another doorbell of trick or treaters. 

“Well, you sure have a knack for getting into trouble,” Kara says, hanging upside down before her. Lena’s smile blossoms on her lips at the sound of the familiar words, not even surprised she hadn’t heard Kara come in through the balcony. She opened her eyes to see her gorgeous girlfriend staring at her dreamily. Her long locks hung above her head and the veins in her neck more prominent given the blood rushing to her head in this position. Still in her suit, aside from her mask, Kara looked like she’d blend right in with the kids.

“You have a knack for saving my life. I think I have a superhero stalker,” Lena says caressing Kara’s cheek.

“I was in the neighborhood,” Kara says smoothly.

“Do I get to thank you this time?” Lena says as she leans forward, looking first into Kara’s eyes trailing up to her lips. She places her hands on either side of her face and connects their mouths in a very slow and meaningful manner. Lena kisses her with passion, her nose brushing her chin as she opens her mouth more, getting lost in the kiss.

Kara feels like she might collapse to the ground.

The first time they kissed this way was when Lena was walking on the sidewalk, nearing her building on a rainy evening.

.

.

.

She mistakenly sent her driver home early, not wanting to keep him, knowing she would be at the office all night. However, she did not expect a large thunderstorm to interrupt her internet service while at the office. She was grateful for the backup generators that kept the building lit and preserved. 

She opted to just take work home with her given the disruption. She exited the cab after leaving a more than fair tip and walked into the rain. The rainfall was thick, the drops falling rapidly and hard. She was getting soaked because of course she had forgotten her umbrella. She was so focused on trying to make it to her place, she hadn’t noticed two goons ogling her as she passed. There was hardly anyone else in sight, the rain trapping everyone indoors.

She felt an incoming sense of danger as she was about to enter her building. Just as she was taking a step up the stairs, the two men pushed her roughly into the alley adjacent of her apartment building. She barely got out a scream before she was pressed face first to the brick wall. The heavy-set men laughing as they ripped off her jacket and purse. Lena closed her eyes hoping her expensive clothing and accessories were all they wanted.

She tries to plea; she tries to yell for help but is met with a hand covering her mouth and one of the guys pressed against her. She shut her eyes, feeling tears coming but suddenly felt the weight no longer on her and a loud groan. She turned to see what happened, relief flooding her system at the sight of her hero.

_Spider-Girl._

One of the alley lights were out but it was a given to know who it was. Her sleek body effortlessly lifting and throwing one of the goons into a dumpster.

The other idiot bravely took out his knife, “If it isn’t National City’s _sweetheart,_ come out to play, have you?”

Lena walked backwards into a corner but stayed close enough to watch the scene unfold. The imbecile lunged at Spider-Girl but was clearly no match for her speed or agility. He huffed as he missed her but as he turned he had a fist connecting with his jaw and knee to his groin. Spider-Girl lifted him in one arm, throwing his body as far down the alley as she could.

Spider-Girl’s voice was low and icy. “Don’t grab women, _sweetheart.”_

Her eyes fell on Lena, who was already walking towards her. In a panic of realizing her mask was not on, she climbed up the building quickly.

“Wait!” Lena cried out, looking up into the dark sky and around her desperately seeking her savior.

Spider-Girl descended from the building behind her, upside down.

“You have a knack for getting in trouble,” Spider-Girl said with a sweet smile, remembering having saved Lena from oncoming traffic due to her heel getting caught in a street grate as she was walking towards her building. Lena turned quickly and a large smile grew on her face with a disbelieving chuckle. She noticed how bright her teeth were, how soft the part of her skin that was exposed looked as raindrops cascaded down into her blonde thick locks. Her eyes were shielded with a red and black mask covering her eyes and stopping at her forehead.

“And you have a knack for saving my life…you’re _incredible_, you know that?” Lena said in an excited daze.

“It’s nice to have a fan,” Spider-Girl said with a sad smile.

“Do I get to say thank you this time?” Lena replied, inching closer to Spider-Girl’s face.

Even with standing in the rain, Lena felt warm all over. She noticed the small gulp in Spider-Girl’s throat followed by a small nod. Lena brought her hands to the nape of her neck, entangling her fingers in blonde locks. She brushed her nose against the jawline of Spider-Girl, leaving a small trail of kisses landing on her chin. She took a deep breath and angled her mouth experimentally catching Spider-Girl’s bottom lip in with her own. The kiss was _heavenly._

Lena got lost in the softness of her savior’s lips and the warmth that radiated from her. Their mouths moved together in a way that felt so _right_, as if Lena was only supposed to kiss her, her whole life. Lips gliding together, with not so innocent brushes of tongue. It was a wet and passionate kiss that left both girls breathless. Lena felt like she could stay like this forever. Hypothermia be damned. 

Lena sighed as she pulled away, pressing one last kiss to Spider-Girl’s chin.

Spider-Girl smiled mischievously, “See you around, pretty girl?”

Lena _melted._

“I sure hope so, tiger.”

Spider-Girl’s laugh echoed in Lena’s head as she mysteriously disappeared up the wall of the building and into the night. Little did Lena know, she watched from the top of a nearby skyscraper to make sure she got inside safely.

.

.

.

Kara’s playback of such a wonderful and magical memory was cut off by the loss of lips on hers and the doorbell ringing insistently with loud banging on the door. She suddenly regretted roping Lena into giving candy out this year. Lena let out an airy sigh, seemingly as affected by the kiss as Kara and turned to open the door but as she reached for the bowl, it suddenly leaves her hands at the sound of a _thwip_. Lena turns with an amused expression to see Kara, now standing, clearly trying to hide the bowl behind her back.

Lena eyes her curiously, as she (in a manner she thought to be too fast for Lena to notice) flings the bowl across the room, making a low thump on the couch.

“_Kara_…the kids…” Lena says, confused by her girlfriend’s antics.

Kara walks up to her, with her finger to her lips, signaling Lena to whisper. She wraps both arms around Lena’s waist, lifting her in her arms as Lena instinctively wraps her legs around Kara. Kara brings her lips to Lena’s ear and whispers in a low tone as she walks them to their bedroom.

“If we’re quiet, they’ll have to leave…eventually.”

Lena chuckles into Kara’s neck and places a small kiss there. She pulls back to stare into her girlfriend’s eyes and wonder what caused her change of heart.

“But the candy, there’s still 2 bags-, _you _were the one who wanted to pass out candy, why th-“

She is cut off by Kara’s lips and melts into her without protest. Kara lays her down on the bed delicately. But never disconnecting their lips. Their kisses only break when Kara starts to pull up on Lena’s shirt. Kara stares down at her shirtless torso for a moment, clearly in awe of beauty before her. She leans down and connects their lips once more, a little less eager but just as passionate. 

“You are the most beautiful woman to ever grace this earth,” Kara speaks brokenly between kisses. She starts to trail downward, leaving Lena breathless from her kisses. Lena suddenly realizes why her neck is being mauled by an eager Spider-Girl.

Their first kiss was a special one. It’s not every day, the girl you love saves you and kisses you upside down in the rain. It was memorable. A kiss just for them. A kiss from Spider-Girl exclusively for Lena. And while every kiss was magic, when they shared a kiss upside down Spider-Girl felt transported to a cloud where all she feels and all she wants is _Lena._ Lena never complained about what follows _those _kisses and doesn’t mind the type of sore in her body the following day.

Lena tries to focus on Kara’s kisses but becomes distracted by a commotion of noise coming from the front room. Kara is in her own world, clearly doing a better job of ignoring the noise. “Babe…_baby…._ they’re still ringing the doorbell.”

With a very annoyed sigh, Kara reluctantly disconnects herself from Lena and vanishes to the front door. 

Lena listens curiously, propped up on her elbows, not sure of Kara’s antics. 

_“NO ONE IS HOME!” _Kara says, clearly frustrated.

“Then how are you _talking_!” A squeaky voice retorts through the door.

_God dammit, here! _

Lena listens as the door opens and is met with gleeful yells. Kara then turns off the front light and scribbles out a _do not disturb _sign on a loose paper, using her web to secure it to their door.

Lena laughs and shakes her head fondly.

Kara comes back to the room, muttering something but visibly softens at seeing Lena giggling in just her bra and pajama shorts, cheeks warm from kisses. 

“What’s so funny?”

“You, you dork. You’re a mess.”

Kara smiled brightly, climbing back onto Lena. “At least I’m _your _mess_.” _

“This is true, my one and only.” 

“No more giving out candy, they took me for all I had.” Kara groans into Lena’s exposed tummy, the little puff of air tickling Lena. 

“You gave them _all _the candy?”

“Choices Lena, choices. I had to get back to you.”

Lena blushes and bites her lip. “Wellll, I might have one treat left for you,” Lena says, staring at Kara as she tugs her shorts down her legs. 

Kara blushes furiously, dropping her forehead against Lena’s hips and laughing into her skin. 

Lena smiles proudly at the little gift she bought for Kara, knowing all too well her goofball of a girlfriend would very much enjoy it.

Her light orange underwear had black letters spelling out ‘_trick or <strike>tr</strike>eat’ _with a small candy design. 

“Have I ever told you, you’re my favorite?” Kara says, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh.

“Hmm, not lately.”

“Well, let me make that up to you,” Kara says suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lena’s laughter fades into moans, forgetting how to form proper words as soon as Kara touches her. 

_Maybe I should start celebrating Halloween, _lingers in the back of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I kept thinking of Kara and how soft she'd be for upside down kisses from her girl :) She'd probably also enjoy Halloween because of the immense amounts of sugar present. Lena...not so much but for Kara? Duh.  
The premiere shot right through my heart! Anyone else wishing it was Sunday already?  
Hope you enjoy this cute Halloween AU! Let me know if I missed anything in editing and of course, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!


End file.
